The Broken Road
by remedyofpain
Summary: A presentation is the best way to get an A in class, and an A in someone's heart. He made his, just to show her how much she's really worth. A brothersister fic.


**A/N I'll just get on with this one…..**

**Title:** The Broken Road

**Author:** remedyofpain

**Ratings:** K

**Summary:** A presentation is the best way to get an A in class, and an A in someone's heart. He made his, just to show her how much she's really worth. A brother/sister fic.

* * *

_DX_

"Miss Darbus, can I borrow the auditorium now?" Ryan begged his drama teacher. It was the last drama class he would ever have; after that it was 'bye-bye' high school.

"What for?" She asked him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Do what you please, just do not; under any circumstances, create a riot during my class." With a flip of her scarf she walked away from Ryan and had a seat by her desk and waited for him to start his presentation. Ryan smiled, soaking in the atmosphere around him before he headed backstage of the theater's stage. He nervously rubbed his hands together and gave Kelsi the 'signal.' He tried to think of another way to thank her for everything that she did for him but he figured this was the best seeing how it was something they both enjoyed doing.

He gave Taylor the CD and watched as she popped it into the CD drive and gave him a thumbs up. He clapped his hands loudly and cleared his throat nervously; he was never onstage without her before.

"Excuse me. _Excuse me!_ Would everyone please stop talking and turn to face the stage. A fellow classmate of yours would like to share something with you." Miss Darbus snapped annoyed. The theatre grew silent as the lights dimmed and the curtain opened. The projector was now on at one side of stage. Ryan cleared his throat and gripped his microphone as tightly as he could.

"Umm, this is for the most caring person I know, my sister, Sharpay. I'd just like to thank her for all the times she helped me, with any and every problem I had. If it wasn't for her, I'd be a completely different person today." Whispers ran throughout the theatre; everyone thought that if he was going to do something, he would've done it for his girlfriend, Gabriella. Not his stone hearted sister, Sharpay. Many eyes looked at him in disbelief as the little movie he made started to appear on the wall next to him.

The screen showed two little blonde kids running around in a park. Ryan had uploaded every home video his mother had ever made unto his computer and put different clips from them all that had made the video everyone was now looking at with curiosity. They were rather small kids and the boy who everyone assumed was Ryan, ran into a chubby little boy with chocolate smeared over his face. He fell back with a loud cry of surprise and rubbed his elbow and looked up after a large shadow was cast and blocked the sun's rays.

The bigger boy narrowed his eyes menacingly before he bent down to Ryan's level. Sharpay looked intently at the scene that was playing out before her. She watched as the boy clenched his fist with anger. His face was turning redder by the second and he had started to grind his teeth together. Sharpay pulled her brother from under the bigger boy and helped him up. Ryan stood awkwardly before the boy and glanced over by his mother, (who had the camera) every few seconds hoping that she'd do something about this bigger boy.

As quick as a flash, Sharpay stepped in front of her little brother and stomped down on the bigger boy's foot before running away giggling and pulling the confused Ryan along with her. Presently, Ryan glanced over at Kelsi and nodded his head slightly. Kelsi's fingers moved over the grand piano gracefully before Ryan opened his mouth to sing his heart out; just for his sister.

**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
**

He had written the song himself and composed it with help of Kelsi. It was about him, walking down the trampled and dirty road of life. He had hoped everyday that he went to school that he would find someone, that _special _someone, just like all of his friends had. He turned down many girls; too much to count.

**Every long lost dream, ****Led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, **

**They were like northern stars.  
Pointing me on my way; **

He remembered all the times people told him he couldn't sing. All the times everyone doubted him. All the times his so called 'friends' let him down. All the times people tried to break him into pieces. All except for one person; Sharpay Evans, his big sister by seven and a half minutes. He smiled as he saw her sit upright in her seat, watching his every move like a hawk. She was focused on Ryan and every so often would glance at the little video playing beside him; a small smile visible on her face.

**Into your loving arms.  
This much I know is true,  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.**

After flashing to many different memories he shared with his sister, this was one that would always remain his favorite, no matter how many memories he would gain in the future. Still singing, he looked up and saw himself bursting into Sharpay's room; his eyes were puffy and were just as red as his nose.

"What do you want?" She asked him not looking up from her pink and fuzzy diary. He had no idea why he went to his sister, of all people for comfort. He figured she was more experienced when it came to this particular topic, even if she was only fourteen. The younger Ryan just stood there in her doorway and gasped for breath.

"Ryan! What do you want-" She slammed her pen down onto her diary and looked up angrily. She looked into his dull and broken eyes and saw that something was terrible wrong, she ignored his runny nose and puffy eyes at first knowing what a good actor Ryan was. After all, he did learn from her. She got up of her bed and quickly made her way over to her weeping brother.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She asked him gently as he cried on her small shoulder.

"It's Melinda, she-she. She broke up with me. She said I wasn't spending enough time with her." Ryan stuttered out with big silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
**

"Don't worry about it Ryan. It's her loss, you're a great guy and if she doesn't see it well she has— Mom? MOM! What are you doing in my room? And-and what are you doing with the camera? Why do you keep filming us with that stupid camera? Privacy, mom! Remember that? That's what you promised you'd give us this year! Privacy!" Ryan had stopped crying and was looking on at his mother and his sister who was helping her mother out of her closet.

The screen tilted to the right because mom had moved the camera when she was trying to get out. We weren't too sure why our mom was always filming our every move, it was becoming an annoying habit she had.

"But Sharpay darling, don't you want to remember this day?" their mother argued; Kathy Evans was an actress but somehow she liked fiddling with cameras on stage, back stage. She just loved to be behind that camera, so she did the only thing she could in a situation like this, she filmed everything her children did, just for the fun of it.

**Every long lost dream, **

**Led me to where you are.  
Others who broke my heart, **

**They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, **

"Mother! Now is not the time! Ughhh! Why can't you just give us some space! You have other children you know!" It was the same argument day after day. Sharpay would always yell at their mother declaring that they should get their privacy back and their mom would try to justify her pathetic actions.

"Yes Sharpay, I know this; but how many Sharpays do I have?" and there was their mother, always trying to win the battle with the same question. A tiny smile crept unto Ryan's face as he looked at his big sister, was raging with anger.

"How many times do I get to be fourteen?" At this point Ryan's small smile had erupted into fits of laughter. His breathless mother and red faced sister, turned to look at him in amazement.

**Into your loving arms.  
This much I know is true.  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
**

"You; you think this is funny? Huh? Well, I'll have you know I am doing this for you! And it is nothing to be laughing at! It's not funny at all!" Sharpay's shocked expression was priceless. Here she was, trying to comfort her brother and he laughs at her? Laughs...at _her_! Their mother joined in on the laughter and the screen was now shaking up and down.

"Like mother; like son," Sharpay shook her head in disgust and shoved her mother and brother out of her room. "That's it! You two; get out!" With that the rather short blond slammed her door shut and scream in frustration inside her room. The younger Ryan was now sprawled out on the floor holding the sides of his stomach. "Move from in front of my door! And get on with your lives!" came her angered yell.

"Fine, fine; we're leaving! But next time; don't you dare use that tone with me young lady!" his mother screeched at the other side of the door. A soft "Yeah, yeah," came her reply from the other side of the door.

"Sharpay…" their mother warned her while turning the camera to face her.

"That…was _the_ funniest thing…I have ever witnessed in my life!" the camera showed the younger Ryan stagger into his room, looking like he got drunk off of his laughter and shut his door behind his carelessly.

"These kids…" their mother muttered before the screen darkened.

**Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
**  
Laughter echoed through the theater and many kids shook their heads at how Sharpay like Sharpay was when she was younger; well what'd they expect? She was _Sharpay Evans_ after all. The screen showed pictures of the twins when they were growing up from eight months to their present age. What he had just sang was true, he was indeed going out with Gabriella after this last period for the day, not only that; but he knew there was a reason God made his mother have twins and not just Ryan…or not just Sharpay. He must've known how much Ryan needed her and as impossible it had seemed, every time something good had happened; he always saw Sharpay's smiling face and knew she just had something to do with it.

**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.**

As Ryan held the last note the screen disappeared, the blinding lights came back on and the theater had erupted with applause. Miss Darbus has tears forming in the corner of her eyes much Ryan himself. Sharpay, unlike everyone else, was still sitting down with a frozen expression. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was slightly hanging. She never knew she meant so much to Ryan, all the things she'd done were all the things that older sibling had to do, it was an unwritten rule. She sat there not sure how to respond then jumped up suddenly, shoved her way through the cheering crowd and squeezed her brother to death in a gigantic bear hug. Ryan mealy smiled and hugged her back with all the life he had in himself, hoping that the future was ready to take on the Evans twins.

_DX_**

* * *

**

**A/N Ok, this whole thing was crappy and stupid. The ending totally sucked….. As for the song, I just wanted to see how it would've come out as a brother/sister fic instead of a lovey dovey one; bear with me. I'm sorry if I let anyone down….. The song I think didn't have anything to do with this story at all… well, in my opinion anyways. Feel free to review…if you want. I found this on a diskette I needed to use so I just finished it off to get it off of my list. I would've dedicated it to Sophia and her brother….. but I'll make another one to do that; this one is just too bad….. I'm off to work on "A Battle" hopefully it won't be lame like this one…. I think I'll delete this one in the end though, unless in some odd way, you like it...**

**Sorry again,**

**Ash**


End file.
